De amor y otras cursilerías
by Sugar Fuckin' Diamonds
Summary: Levi es un profesor amargado y gruñón, Eren un estudiante de universidad. La vida de ambos se ve turbada por emociones indescriptibles cuando, por mera casualidad, Eren se muda al mismo piso de Levi, poniendo la vida del mayor de cabeza.(Riren, AU)


¡Muy buenas criaturitas del señoh! -inserte voz del rubiusOMG-

He aquí mi primer proyecto de SNK, al principio no sabía exactamente de que pareja hacerlo, pero después de horas y horas jalándome el cabello, me decidí por un auténtico Riren~

En fin, sin mucho que decir, espero que sea grato para ustedes leerme c:

* * *

_"¿Mamá, qué es el amor?_

_Oh hijo, no sabría decirte con exactitud. El amor no se define, simplemente se siente._

_¿Algún día yo me enamoraré?_

_Claro que sí Levi, todos nos enamoramos en algún momento._

_¡Ya quiero enamorarme mamá!"_

.

.

.

No, amar no estaba en la lista de cosas que Levi había hecho para respetar su inquebrantable rutina. Primero debía de acomodar su cama, luego quitarse el pijama y dejarla en el cesto de ropa sucia, después bañarse minuciosamente, limpiar su departamento y por último irse a impartir matemáticas en la universidad. ¿Había espacio para el amor? No, ni de coña.

Llevaba una vida normal para un hombre de 28 años, no era menesteroso de nada y se tomaba muy enserio su profesión y pasión; torturar alumnos a base de expresiones algebraicas. Así que a Levi le parecía algo sumamente estúpido que alguien como él encontrara su amada rutina y su vida en general albergando un sentimiento ambiguo que ni siquiera podía entender.

Veía como sus alumnos se miraban entre sí, cuchicheando cursilería y media, distraídos por el simple hecho de que estuvieran enamorados. Aun a sus casi treinta años de edad no lograba comprender el por qué hasta el hombre más sabio sucumbía ante un simple sentimiento, como si su vida se redujera a una pequeñísima emoción que respondía bajo el nombre de amor.

Sonaría amargado, hastiado, como quisiesen llamarle, pero Levi nunca en su vida amó a alguien. Sí, había tenido unas cuantas parejas, pero, al fin y al cabo, estas solo servían para desahogar su libido sexual. ¡Era de carne y hueso, joder! No porque fuese un poquito enojón y frío no tenía derecho a follar.

Pero regresando a problemas de verdadera importancia, ahora mismo era domingo, el único día en el que se permitía descansar de sus labores y quedarse repantingado como parásito en su sofá. Se estaba sumergiendo justamente en una historia romántica que le recomendó leer su amiga Hanji, pero no hablaremos de ella. Emily, la protagonista, era una mujer cabeza dura, persistente pero a la vez temerosa, mientras que Sam era duro y cabal, pero que al fin y al cabo, como en todas las historias, termina rendido ante la dulce protagonista. ¿Qué por qué Levi leía una novela romántica? Se había leído y releído todos los libros de la biblioteca, y _Cadena de flores_ no se veía tan mal. Sin embargo, justo cuando se creía familiarizado con la historia, escuchó bullicio fuera de su departamento.

«_ ¡Eren, ayúdanos con las cajas pesadas!_»

« _¡Pero Mikasa puede sola!_ »

«_ ¡Sé un caballero Jaeger!_ »

Levi enarcó una ceja y dirigió su mirar hacia la puerta. Dios, qué voz tenía la mujer que le gritaba a ese tal Eren. Una vez hubo todo en silencio, regresó a su lectura.

«_ ¡Mikasa no me castres! ¡Era mentira lo de Armin!_ »

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El sargento no iba a soportar una palabra más por parte de ese mocoso. Así que abrió la puerta con enojo notable, e inmediatamente el ambiente se tornó pesado, tan pesado que era casi palpable.

—Más les vale cerrar la boca par de mocosos, a no ser que quieran que se las grape.

No, Eren amaba su boca y Mikasa no se inmutó ni siquiera a asustarse como su hermano. Pero es bien sabido que la pelinegra siempre terminaba salvando al castaño de ojos verdes, de un u otro modo.

—Nuestras más sinceras disculpas. Recién nos mudamos hace… Quince minutos. Soy Mikasa Jaeger.

La de rasgos asiáticos miró a Eren de una manera tan penetrable que el castaño se sintió ultrajado. Era como si a través de sus ojos le ordenase que se presentara.

—Eren Jaeger, un gusto…

Le tendió su mano en un gesto amable, aunque esta sudaba y temblaba cual gelatina. Levi podía sonreírle y aceptar el gesto, pero cabe mencionar que si Levi hacía aquello entonces no sería Levi. Se limitó a formar una mueca desvaía y cerrar la puerta, desapareciendo así tras el sonido de la madera crujir.

Podía causar aquello una mala impresión a sus nuevos vecinos, sí, pero no era como si aquello le quitase el sueño. Después de todo era un mocoso y una mocosa que no parecían rebasar los veinte años.

Oh, Levi, un hombre de veintiocho años, amante de su rutina y maestro de matemáticas, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

.

.

.

—Hanji, cállate.

—La amas Levi, lo sabes.

—Cállate, hostia.

—"Oh mi amada Petra, ven a mis brazos".

La mujer castaña extendió sus brazos hacia adelante y se puso a lanzar besos al aire. A Levi casi le daba un derrame por el coraje, pero no podía golpear su compañera… Bueno, sí podía, pero iba en contra de la política de su trabajo. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, y recargó sus codos con pereza sobre la mesa en tonos grisáceos. El olor del café atestaba la sala de maestros, metiéndose por las fosas nasales del hombre de baja estatura. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su boca estaba fruncida. Siempre supo que Dios lo odiaba, pero nunca creyó que su rencor fuera tal como para poner a Hanji Zoe en su camino. La antes mencionada era una profesora de biología que había llegado hacia tres meses, los tres meses más tortuosos de su vida. Tenía que lidiar cada día con emparejamientos por parte de Hanji, la cual alegaba que por su baja estatura se vería divino teniendo como pareja al rector Erwin, pero que con la psicóloga Petra haría una pareja monísima, aunque tampoco le vendría mal salir con el director Pixis… Dios, eso ya era demasiado. Ya se vengaría cuando ambos pusiesen un pie fuera de la institución.

—Bueno pequeñín, mis alumnos me esperan, _adieu~._

¡Gracias al dios Cronos por haber hecho transcurrir el tiempo!

Levi tomó su maletín, dio un último sorbo a su café y se encaminó con pasos lentos hacia el aula de clases, esperando ser recibido con un monótono "buenas, profesor" por parte de sus alumnos. Impartía matemáticas en el aula 3-C a segunda hora, esa era su primera clase. Inmediatamente entró al salón y vio caras conocidas, una por una, hasta que llegó a un rincón y… Oh no. Ahí, sentado en un pupitre, estaba sentado el mocoso gritón del edificio departamental, y junto a él, Armin Arlet, su alumno más brillante. Ambos platicaban sin darse cuenta de su presencia, o al menos eso hacían hasta que afiló la mirada. Solamente Levi sabía cómo le hacía para provocar una sensación escalofriante con un simple vistazo.

—Buenos días profesor Levi.

—Solo días Armin, de buenos no tienen nada.

Y ahí estaba su actitud despótica.

Eren tomó un trozo de papel de su libreta y se lo lanzó a Armin. El rubio lo recibió algo temeroso, pero al fin de cuentas terminó abriéndolo.

_"Ese hombre es mi vecino"_

Armin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Pobre de su amigo, siempre tan desdichado. Estuvo a punto de responder algo, cuando la tenue pero demandante voz de Levi llenó por completo cada rincón del aula, haciendo que inmediatamente todos los alumnos alzaran su mirar hacia el hombre, acatando cada palabra que salía de su boca por el bien de su integridad física.

—Página 80 de libro, ejercicios de la parte superior, ahora.

El castaño se sorprendió al no ser presentado por el hombre ante la clase, aunque Armin ya se hubiese encargado de hacerlo ante sus amigos. Levi por su parte miró de reojo como su vecino, y ahora su alumno, lo veía como embobado. Frunció el entrecejo y paró de escribir en la pizarra.

—Jaeger, cierre al boca, se le meterán moscas.

Eren se vio atacado por un denso rubor, el cual trepaba desde sus pómulos hasta su frente. Y aunque todos tuviesen ganas de reírse del nuevo, nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar. Conocían a Levi, y a pesar de que vez en vez sus comentarios directos y calculadores diesen risa, sabían que él no lo hacía con intensiones cómicas. Era sincero y punto.

Mientras el pelinegro regresaba a su trabajo, Eren se vio bajo un ataque de nervios. Habían sido menos de diez segundos los que se halló bajo la intensa mirada del profesor Levi, viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Y entonces maldijo una y otra vez el día en el que sus padres decidieron mudarse, maldijo el desayuno que Mikasa le preparó y que le estaba haciendo daño y maldijo a su nuevo vecino, el cual ni se turbaba a intentar llevarse bien con él. Sí, era correcto separar vida personal con profesión, pero un saludo no vendría mal.

Y así pasaron las dos horas que por infortunio le tocaban de matemáticas a nuestro desventurado Eren Jaeger, con dolor estomacal y una ligera incapacidad de hacer los ejercicios.

.

.

.

— ¡Por fin receso! Creí que jamás llegaría.

Eren estiró sus brazos, haciendo así que sus huesos tronaran de una manera reconfortante. Se sobó la parte trasera del cuello, buscando reponer las energías que le habían succionado la clase de Levi. Mikasa sacó de su cartera un billete y se lo tendió a la dueña del local, recibiendo por parte de la mujer tres sándwiches y su cambio.

—Eren, Armin.

Les tendió a ambos chicos sus respectivos sándwiches, los cuales los tomaron sin respingar. Los tres engullían con desesperación aquel preciado alimento de los dioses, como si no hubiesen comido en años. Los tres eran universitarios, así que era raro que degustasen de una comida que no se calentara en microondas en menos de cuatro minutos.

—Mamá regresó a Alemania ayer por la noche, solo vino a dejarnos.

El castaño rompió el silencio que se había generado, y después de tragar lo que le faltaba de sándwich, retomó la palabra.

—Extrañaré comer cosas decentes, Mikasa no sabe coci…

No terminó su oración cuando la mirada de la anglo japonesa le pinchó el alma. Mujeres y sus atemorizantes miradas que aterraban a Eren.

—Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿es cierto que el profesor Levi es vecino suyo?

Esta vez Armin habló.

—Sí, ayer tuvimos una pequeña riña con él.

Mikasa entró en la conversación.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

—Eren estaba gritando y eso exasperó al profesor, el cual no se tomó la molestia de presentarse.

Ambos chicos pudieron notar que a la chica no le caía ni remotamente bien aquel hombre, pero era normal. A ella no le caía bien nadie que tratase mal a Eren.

— ¡Armin, Eren, Mikasa!

Un conjunto de voces se hicieron presentes, y a la mesa anclaron los chicos que horas antes Armin les había presentado a Eren y a Mikasa.

—Hola.

Saludaron en unísono los jóvenes nuevos. Estuvieron platicando por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que, sin querer, volvieron a tocar el tema de Levi.

—Pobres de ustedes, tener que verle la cara fuera de aquí también.

Connie, un chico que tenía el cabello tan corto que era difícil de notar su color, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Eren se desparramó sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo decía que aquel hombre era tan malvado? Quizás solo necesitaba cariño… O sexo.

— ¿Es de verdad tan malo? Digo, no creo que sea tan gruñón como lo pintan…

Entonces todos y cada uno de los presentes, a excepción de Mikasa, lo miraron con horror. Sasha, una chica que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y comía de su lunch como si no hubiese mañana, habló.

— ¡El es la personificación de la maldad más pura! Una vez, me quitó mi patata y la lanzó por la ventana, alegando que en su clase no debía comer. ¡Podía haberme dicho que la guardara y ya! Todavía la extraño…

Armin se sobó las sienes y los demás chicos rieron ante su comentario.

—A mi me dice cara de caballo.

Eren observó con detenimiento a uno de los chicos que habían llegado, y no pudo evitar prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada. Jean sintió una vena de su frente palpitar con molestia.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Jaeger?

Preguntó rabioso.

—Nada, solamente que no creí que al profesor Levi se le pudiesen ocurrir apodos tan ingeniosos.

Y siguió riendo, iniciando así una pelea verbal entre ambos individuos. Hubieran seguido si la campana no hubiese sonado, llevándose consigo la alegría de los estudiantes y plantando en ellos un sentimiento de desgano.

.

.

.

Levi manejó hasta el edificio departamental, estacionando su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y dirigiéndose hacia el elevador. Su expresión facial no cambió ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando el bebé de la vecina del tercer piso le sonrió y burbujeó saliva de manera adorable. Por el contrario, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la boca del infante, haciendo que la mujer enarcara una ceja. Después de todo, y en sabias palabras de Levi, un bebé era igual que cualquier ser humano en el mundo, solo que en miniatura y regordete. Salió del elevador con maletín en mano y saludó sin energía a la gente que se topaba de paso. Y cuando se vio dentro de su apacible departamento, no pudo sentirse más en paz. Se sacó los zapatos, los acomodó en un rincón y luego se lavó las manos con gel antibacterial, pues, según él, no sabía qué cosas habían tocado sus estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo. Se quitó el traje y lo dejó dentro del cesto de ropa sucia, esperando que la mujer de la limpieza llegase y llevara eso a lavandería. Ya cambiado y listo para irse a dormir, estuvo a punto de meterse en su habitación, cuando alguien con muchos pantalones tocó la puerta recibidora. Levi apretó los puños con molestia y cambió su rumbo hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta de golpe y encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes-azules viéndole en un gesto de perrito.

—Disculpe la molestia profesor Levi, pero se nos terminó el azúcar y…

—Yo no uso esa porquería.

Sí, la amabilidad de Levi no tenía límites. Pero esta vez decidió no ser tan malvado y no cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Oh… Bueno, gracias de todas formas. Buenas noches.

Eren sonrió ligeramente y Levi se circunscribió a simplemente susurrarle un buenas noches y cerrar la puerta.

Y viéndose solo y sin interrupciones, se fue a dormir, y por razones que desconocía, los ojos acristalados y hermosos de Eren lo estuvieron perturbando toda la noche entre sueños.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo *n* dejen sus reviews, son bienvenidos~


End file.
